20 Different Moments X
by YoominC16
Summary: 20 Different Moments in the life of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and Evan Bourne. Contains: m/m slash, AUs, mpreg, drug use, weapon use, implies Seth Rollins/Roman Reigns, adult language, and suggestive adult themes. One-Shot! Complete!


**_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fan fiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._**

* * *

**1. Stay**

Dwayne smiled at the stage hands and producers as he walked backstage. It felt good to be back in the WWE. This really was home. Dwayne was only suppose to stay until Wrestlemania and then he would leave to promote his latest movie. Vince McMahon was doing his best to convince Dwayne to stay until Summerslam, but Dwayne had other commitments. Vince had placed a few offers in front of him but none of them were good enough for him to stay. Vince would have to offer him something out of this world in order for him to stay.

Dwayne pulled his phone from his pocket when he felt it buzz. He received a text from Vince saying he had a better offer for him. Dwayne chuckled to himself as he started to text Vince back. Dwayne wasn't paying attention to where he was walking because he was texting and another young man wasn't paying attention because he was texting as well. Dwayne and the other man collided. The young man lost his balance and started to fall back but Dwayne acted fast and wrapped an arm around the man's waist to keep him from falling. Dwayne looked at the young man in his arms and smiled down at him. Dwayne had never met a man as attractive as him. "What's your name, cutie?" Dwayne asked and a blush crept up on the man's face.

"Evan...Evan Bourne." He answers and Dwayne smiled.

"Evan Bourne." Dwayne repeated. He might have just found his reason to stay.

**2. Hostage**

"Dwayne." Evan said, he voice trembling with fear as he felt the cold metal of a 9mm gun at his temple.

"Evan!" Dwayne exclaimed when he heard his voice. He could hear the fear in it and he knew this was all his fault. Danger was something that came with being the boss of Miami's biggest drug cartel. That's why he did his best to shield Evan from this. He went to great lengths to hide everything that connected them together. He paid off the county clerk to hide their marriage certificate and the manager at the social security office to make sure Evan's name came up in the database as Evan Bourne and not as Evan Johnson, which was now Evan's legal name, but none of that did any good because Evan was in danger.

"Dwayne." An arrogant voiced sounded over the receiver. "Do I have your attention now?"

"Hunter." Dwayne growled. Hunter was a drug boss from up north that wanted to move South and expand his territory. That is what started to drug war in Miami. "I swear you hurt him and you're dead."

"Whatever." Hunter said. "Your husband is real cute, just my type. If you're not at the shipyard in one hour, then I'll make him mine."

"Hunter-" Dwayne started but was cut off.

"Shipyard, one hour." Hunter said before the phone went dead. Dwayne throw his phone against the wall and watched it smash into pieces. Hunter had just awoken the beast inside him and he was going to pay for taking Evan.

**3. Slut**

"You know he only won the title because he's fucking The Rock. He's such a slut." Evan heard the Miz whisper to one of the Bella twins as he walked down the hallway toward his and Dwayne's locker room. He tried to not let the words get to him but he couldn't help it. Was he only given this push because he's Dwayne's boyfriend?

Evan walked quickly down the hall and to his locker room. Evan pushed the door open and saw Dwayne sitting there with a smile on his face.

Evan frowned and his eyes squinted in anger. "Did you talk to Vince and tell him to give me the title?"

Dwayne returned Evan's frown. "No. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." Evan said and sighed. "It's just that...everyone thinks I'm fucking you in order to get pushed and I'm not and I don't want you talking to Vince about me." Evan explained and Dwayne stood up and went over to Evan and wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't worry about them. They're just jealous." Dwayne said. "Now instead of talking about jealous motherfuckers, we should be celebrating." Dwayne said before picking Evan up and carrying him over to the couch. Evan chuckled as Dwayne lifted him. He might be Dwayne's slut, but it was nothing to be ashamed of.

**4. Criminal**

"Freeze!" Dwayne yelled and Evan came to a halt and turned around to face Dwayne. Evan held his hands up and smirked at him.

"We have to stop meeting like this baby." Evan said and took a step closer. Evan and Dwayne used to be a couple until Dwayne found out that Evan was the criminal mastermind that he had been hunting.

"Don't move." Dwayne said as he tightened his grip on his gun. Evan chuckled and walked closer to Dwayne. Dwayne watched as he walked, his eyes focused on the sway of Evan's hips. Dwayne wouldn't deny that he still had feelings for the man, but he couldn't continue with the relationship. He was an FBI agent and it would go against everything he was taught if he continued to see Evan.

Evan continued to walk until the tip of the gun was on his chest, right over his heart. "Do it, pull the trigger." Evan said and Dwayne placed his finger on the trigger but didn't pull it. Dwayne sighed and dropped the gun.

"You know I can't let you go." Dwayne said

"You didn't let me go." Evan started. "I got away." Evan finished and then moved forward and pulled Dwayne in for a kiss. "I still love you baby." Evan said and it was the truth. Evan didn't really like people. He just used them for his own gain. He started dating Dwayne because he was FBI and he used him to stay one step ahead of the police, but he actually fell in love with Dwayne.

"I love you too." Dwayne said and kissed Evan back. This was so wrong, but to hell with all of his morals.

"I'm going to Samoa." Evan said. "I'll send you a post card with my location when I'm settled." Evan said and kissed Dwayne again before turning to leave.

"Why Samoa?" Dwayne asked and Evan turned around and smiled at Dwayne.

"No extradition." Evan said and patted his back pocket before walking away. He carried ten million dollars worth of diamonds in his pocket, but they also carried a ten year jail sentence if he was caught.

Dwayne smiled and turned to walk away. He would be waiting by the mailbox for the post card.

**5. Accident**

"What do we got?" Dr. Evan Bourne said as he entered the ER. Nurse Ziggler gave him the chart as he walked with Evan.

"Dwayne Johnson." Ziggler started. "He was hit by a drunk driver. He was stopped at a light. When it turned green, he started across the intersection and then bam, drunk driver hit him…miraculously, he's pretty much okay. I think he may have a concussion and his left arm may be broken. We're waiting for the X-ray. Drunk driver wasn't so lucky. He's in surgery with Doctor Heyman."

Evan nodded as he pushed opened the door to the room Mr. Johnson was currently in. Evan walked over to see the man's eyes squeezed shut. "Hi, Mr. Johnson. I'm Doctor Bourne and I'm going to take care of you. You're very lucky. Most people in these accidents come to the hospital in much worse conditions." Evan said.

"I'm blessed." Dwayne said.

"Mr. Johnson, can you open your eyes for me please?" Evan asked. He wanted to check for a concussion.

"Can't, lights are bothering me." Dwayne answered.

"Dim the lights for me please." Evan said and Dolph dimmed the lights.

"Now open them." Evan said and Dwayne slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times to focus his eyes and then he was finally able to see Doctor Bourne clearly.

"Damn." Dwayne said. "You're beautiful…do you have a boyfriend?" Dwayne asked and Evan blushed.

"No, I don't." Evan said and looked at Dwayne's eyes and noticed his pupils were two different sizes. "You definitely have a concussion. We going to have to run some more test to figure out how serious it is." Evan said and grabbed the chart and started to write.

"Do you want a boyfriend?" Dwayne asked and Evan looked from the chart and at Dwayne.

"Yes, I do." Evan said before turning around and leaving. Dwayne watched Evan walk out the door before looking up at the ceiling. This concussion wouldn't be so bad.

**6. Cheating**

"Babe, this isn't what it looks like." Dwayne said as he looked over at Evan, who was standing in the doorway to their bedroom with an angry look on his face.

"Really? Because it looks like your balls deep inside my best friend." Evan said and Dwayne looked down at Kofi and then looked back at Evan.

"Okay, this is exactly what it looks like…I'm sorry." Dwayne said and Evan rolled his eyes and walked out. If he had stayed a second longer, he probably would have killed them both.

**7. Smoking**

"Come on baby." Dwayne said as he held out the blunt for Evan to take as Evan sat down on his lap.

Evan looked at the blunt and then looked up at Dwayne. "I could get suspended for this." Evan said and Dwayne shook his head.

"Don't worry. I have Vince McMahon in my back pocket." Dwayne assured Evan. "Take a hit." Evan looked between Dwayne and the joint before finally taking the joint and taking a hit off it. Dwayne better be telling the truth about having Vince in his back pocket.

**8. Partition**

Dwayne played with his cufflinks and sighed as the all black limo drove to his latest movie premiere. Dwayne enjoyed making movies and being on set, but he hated going to the premieres. He had to put on a big fake smile for the cameras and kiss the asses of some famous people and producers he'd probably never see again. He really hated this part of the job.

"Hey." Evan said and placed his hand on top of Dwayne's so he would stop picking at his cufflinks. "You need to relax." Evan said and Dwayne sighed again.

"Can't…you know I hate these things." Dwayne explained.

"Maybe I can help." Evan said and turned his head away from Dwayne and toward the driver. "Hey Leo, can you roll up the partition please?" Evan asked and Leo nodded before pressing a button. Evan watched the partition roll up. Once it was all the way up, Evan crawled onto Dwayne's lap and straddled him. "Just relax." Evan said before leaning into kiss Evan.

If this happens every time they go to his movie premieres, then Dwayne could learn to love them.

**9. Island**

Evan let out a loud moan and his fingers dug into the wet sand beneath him as Dwayne slammed into his prostate over and over again. At first he didn't think it was smart for Dwayne to buy a his own island, he considered it a waste of money, but now he was definitely having second thoughts.

**10. Twitter**

Dwayne stood over Evan and snapped a picture of him. Evan was still asleep in bed. He was laying on his back, shirtless with the white bed sheet covering everything below his waist.

_'This is what I wake up to everyday' _Dwayne typed and then sent it out to the millions and millions of The Rock's fans.

**11. Punctual**

Dwayne held his head high as he rode his horse through town, his people cheering and chanting his name as he rode back to the palace. Dwayne had won the war against the McMahons and now he was riding to claim his ultimate prize. Dwayne arrived at the palace and expected to see his whole family waiting for him but instead, he saw his oldest child running out to him

"Quick, quick." Simone said. "Papa is giving birth." She said and Dwayne quickly hopped off his horse and followed her. Evan was three months pregnant when he left for the war and he wondered if he would make it back in time to witness his child's birth. Dwayne and Simone ran through the palace until they reached Evan and Dwayne's bedroom. Dwayne pushed the doors to the bedroom open and walked in. The nurses gasped and quickly bowed as Dwayne walked over to Evan. Evan looked over and smiled at Dwayne before another contraction hit him. Dwayne went to Evan's side and held his hand.

"You're right on time." Evan said

Dwayne smiled and let out a chuckle. "Always."

**12. Radio**

Evan was on the set of his latest photo shoot when one of the assistants turned on the radio. Evan sat back in the chair and let the hairstylist fuss over his hair while he listened to the radio.

_"We are back, live on air with Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. He's here to promote his latest movie. Thanks for being here Rocky." The radio personality said._

_"Thanks for having me." Dwayne responded._

_"So, we talked a little about the movie, now I want to ask you something a lot of guys have been wondering." The woman started. "You've been single for quite some time now and many are wondering if you're looking."_

_"I'm looking." Dwayne said with a chuckle. "Actually, I'm kind of looking at someone right now."_

_"Oh, you have a crush!" The women exclaimed and Dwayne chuckled. "Who is it? They might be listening. You could hook up."_

_Dwayne laughed. "I've been looking at Evan Bourne." Dwayne said._

Evan choked on the water that he was drinking when he heard Dwayne say his name.

"You know, I have his number." The photographer said as he came around the corner.

Evan looked up at him and smiled. "Give it to me."

**13. Food**

"God." Evan said in amazement as he looked at the ten pizza boxes on the floor. "I can't believe we ate all of that."

"Dwayne shrugged. "That's what weed will do to you."

**14. Movie**

"Is the camera on?" Dwayne asked as Evan set the camera on the tripod and turned it on. The red light appeared and Evan nodded.

"Now it is." Evan said before moving from behind the camera and crawling on to the bed and on top of Dwayne. "Let's make our own movie."

**15. Omega**

Dwayne sat on his throne and watched as the line of omega's were brought in. It was customary for an alpha king or queen to take an omega as a bed slave to fulfill his or her sexual needs because it was considered improper to ask their beta husband or wife for certain sexual favors. All of the omegas kneeled in front of the throne and Dwayne viewed them all before picking. "Him." Dwayne grunted as he pointed at Evan.

"Him?" The man questioned. "Your majesty, you don't want him…he's a bit damaged." The man said. "I just brought him because the owner of the omega house made me." He explained.

Dwayne stood up and walked over to the man, his large frame towering over the small man. "I said him." Dwayne said and pointed to Evan again. Dwayne then turned from the man and walked over to Evan. Dwayne pulled Evan up to his feet. "Come on." Dwayne said and Evan quickly followed behind the king, happy to finally be out of the omega house.

**16. Trouble**

"Don't worry. I have Vince McMahon in my back pocket." Evan mimicked The Rock before throwing his bag at Dwayne's head. "I got fucking suspended Dwayne!" Evan yelled. "I knew I shouldn't have done it." Evan said as he walked into the bedroom. Dwayne caught the bag before it hit him and placed it on the floor and followed Evan into the bedroom.

"Baby-." Dwayne started and placed a hand on Evan's shoulder but Evan flinched away.

"Don't touch me!" Evan yelled. "And don't baby me!" Evan said and went into the master bath, slamming the door behind him.

Dwayne sighed and pulled out his phone and called Vince and told him that if he didn't remove Evan's suspension, he wouldn't come to this years Wrestlemania. An hour later, Vince called and apologized to Evan and told him they got his results mixed up with someone else's results.

**17. Cooking**

Dwayne was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Evan walked in. "Mmm, I smell what The Rock is cooking." Evan said and went over to Dwayne and smacked his butt. "And I like it."

**18. Dominance**

Dwayne pulled at the fabric tied around his wrist as Evan slid inside of him. "Oh fuck." Dwayne moaned as Evan stretched him.

Evan chuckled. "If only they knew that you were the bottom in this relationship."

"Shut up and fuck me."

**19. Picture**

"Family Photo!" Naomi yelled as she grabbed her phone and walked over to group. The Usos, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Evan, and The Rock gathered around Naomi as she held the phone out and took the selfie. Naomi uploaded the photo to twitter with the caption: Family.

**20. Family**

The Rock walked into the nursery to see Evan sitting in the rocking chair holding their son while their daughter hovered over them and cooed at her baby brother. Dwayne smiled and took in the moment before joining them both. He couldn't have asked for a better family.


End file.
